


Please don't let me go.

by JackandMarkaremySunandStars (ImagineBeingSafe)



Series: I Love You and You Love Me [2]
Category: Markiplier-fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeingSafe/pseuds/JackandMarkaremySunandStars
Summary: Dark reams you out for failing him.You haven't felt right all day and you get sick afterwards.Wilford comforts you until Dark comes back and realizes how his temper has effected you.
Relationships: Darkiplier (Markiplier TV)/You, Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel/You
Series: I Love You and You Love Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912183
Kudos: 7





	Please don't let me go.

Dark had just reamed you out for- what was it?

It was a bit of a blur, coming back in bursts

**_"I expect more of you, Y/N…_ **

**_…I thought being here meant more than this…_ **

**_…Or are you just trying to make fools of us all?_ **

**_I will not have it._ **

**_…Now I have to fix the mess you made!"_ **

_You have been battling nausea all day and that just triggered it._

The room spins.

You are hot and cold in bursts

Your stomach really hurts.

You feel not quite real as you cross the room, into the hall.

Some water and maybe…

+

Wilford, now- he never let Dark's hissy fits effect him.

If he wants to see Y/N, he'll see them, thank you very much

Their office is closed, but a door in the hall-

He freezes at the whimper he hears and the choking cough, the splatter-splash of something hitting water.

"Y/N?!"

"Oh, sweetheart."

"N- _ghh_ -

"Noo. M'alright. Go, before Dark rips you apart too"

"Nonsense, sugar. I'm staying right with you. You aren't well."

He pressed a kiss onto your forehead

"Got a fever, honey."

Wilford snapped his fingers, and you were in soft loose PJ's

Another snap, and you were in the heart of Wilford's rooms.

He places you onto the obscenely huge bed, and fetches a ginger ale from the mini fridge tucked into a corner.

You sip at it until it's half gone, then curl into Wilford, who wraps his arms around you.

Wilford rocks you slightly, humming a lullaby from somewhere long ago.

++++++

Your sleeping turns fitful, and Wilford is trying to soothe you back to a needed sleep.

A high pitched ringing reached the both of you, and you twist in your sleep

**_"Y/N!"_ **

"Shut it, Darky! They aren't well."

This stops Dark in his tracks.

Last time had just been a cold. But you had clung to both of them. A lot of sleep, and snot, and-

-you'd had to put to bed by force.

You never liked to let either of them down.

Dark settled next to Wilford.

Wil, was the proper caretaker of the two of them. When it matters he does his best.

They were... _unstable_ , both Wil and himself.

But you made them both better in so many ways.

He'd be there if you needed him.

++++++

Y/N shook in their sleep. Half asleep himself, Wilford pulls them close

A cry dies in their throat. Panicked eyes find Dark, sitting in an overstuffed armchair.

Y/N's glassy eyes open wide in terror, scrambling to get out of Wilford's arms.

They heave onto the floor, bringing up a mouthful of vomit, splattering against the carpet.

"Oh, Sugar, s'ok, get it all out."

Wilford's hand slides up and down their back

Y/N jerks away.

"I'm _sorry!_ I-I-"

They are pale, except for flushed cheeks. Their hand goes to their stomach and they close their eyes.

" _Mmh..._ "

" **Come here. You're exhausted, and you look like you're about to fall over.**

**Love, come here."**

_Why aren't they listening?_

Instead they turn, and curl into Wilford, who happily takes them.

"They've done this before… Y/N has a habit of worrying themselves sick.

They hate disappointing _any_ of us.

And, you, _all thunder_. No wonder they're afraid." Wilford speaks over Y/N's head, which is tucked into his chest.

**_"Give them to me."_ **

Wilford trusts Dark with both their lives, so he does so.

Y/N shakes in his embrace.

"Please. Don't. Don't send me away. I'm sorry. _Please._ "

Dark pulls them close, arranging them in much the same fashion as Wilford had.

He kisses their forehead, stopping the pleading babble

**_"I will_ ** **_never_ ** **_. You are too rare to be let go, Beloved."_ **

"Never, _ever_ , Sugar!" Wilford adds, slipping his fingers between the two of them to hold Y/N's hand.

You don't really sleep, after the promise from your boys. But sandwiched between the two of them you feel at peace.

You are adored and that's enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> remember story ideas always taken!


End file.
